


Catarse rosa primaveril

by Ikyelf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Spring, metafora
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikyelf/pseuds/Ikyelf
Summary: É, Sakura, acho que não tem jeito — você é mesmo a minha coisa preferida.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Karin, Haruno Sakura/Karin





	Catarse rosa primaveril

**H** ey, Sakura, eu deveria te parabenizar pelo bom gosto: esse batom fica muito bom em você!

Com os lábios de um rubro rosado, brilhantes e úmidos, eles parecem uma deliciosa e madura cereja. Você sabia que essa é a minha fruta preferida, Saky? Eu gosto dela, tem um sabor doce e encantador, e eu me pergunto se você também tem. Com certeza, tudo em você é assim.

Você me oferece um sorriso pintado quando eu te empresto um laço de bolinhas para que possa prender os seus fios róseos, eu toco neles para amarrá-los para você e eu posso dizer que são como macias e suaves pétalas de cerejeiras. Essa é a minha flor preferida, sabia disso, Saky? São tão belas e você também é.

A maciez dos seus cabelos e a divertida tonalidade deles me traz memórias de algodão doce, uma guloseima que eu sempre escolho em passeios na pracinha ou no parque de diversões. Eles derretem na minha boca, você também derreteria?

A sua pele é tão incrível, até parece ser feita de alabastro e é tão suave em meus dedos. Eu gosto dessa sensação formigando na ponta dos meus dedos esmaltados de vinho, faz-me sentir tão bem. Você gosta de me pedir para te ajudar a provar algumas roupas e as minhas mãos esbarram nas suas costas enquanto fecho o seu vestido escarlate. O branco da sua pele com o intenso rubro da sua roupa faz um contraste magnífico, são duas cores que amo muito e, juntas, formam outra que eu amo ainda mais: rosa. Você sabia disso, Saky?

É primavera, minha estação preferida. Eu penso que você é como ela, afinal surgiu logo quando pensei que viveria em um eterno, gélido e seco inverno. Quando a neve derrete, as flores vêm. E, oh, querida, você é a mais bela de todas do jardim. Eu quero regá-la e cuidar de você, quero que cresça e floresça até que não seja mais um botão e sim uma magnífica rosa. Quero que todos vejam o seu potencial como eu vejo, porque você merece reconhecimento e muito mais.

Cereja é a minha fruta preferida.

Flores de cerejeiras são as minhas preferidas.

Algodões doces são as minhas guloseimas preferidas.

Rosa é a minha cor preferida.

Primavera é a minha estação preferida.

Oh, Sakura, acho que já não tem mais jeito: você é a minha pessoa preferida nesse mundo. Tudo é doce quando eu me apaixono pela própria primavera, quando a neve derrete e você floresce.

Hey, agora é a minha época do ano preferida — e você já sabe qual é. Voltamos para casa ao entardecer, o céu está rosa e as nuvens parecem algodões doces que flutuam preguiçosamente nesse mar de tons quentes. Quando paramos debaixo de uma árvore de cerejeira, você olha para mim e sorrir com os seus lábios pintados de batom. Eu os vejo se mover, dizendo-me palavras rosas e doces como você — “eu te amo”.

Nossas bocas se unem, e você tem gosto de cereja e sonhos suaves e ternos. O rosa parte do céu e das flores para a minha paleta de cores, colorindo memórias, e o sabor do teus lábios é como um selo em meu coração.

É, Sakura, acho que não tem jeito — você é mesmo a minha coisa preferida.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, essa fic foi retirada do meu perfil do wattpad (user: Ikyrinn), portanto já deixo avisado que não se trata de plágio!


End file.
